


Lynx

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Insanity, Multi, Violence, deranged OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against the protests of his favorite team, Fury makes a hard decision: to ask a chaotic villain for help. It will take a pretty lofty deal to turn Lynx's head, however, and the team will have to decide if it's worth the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was clear the Captain and his friends were growing weary. She could see the anger and exhaustion written all over each of their faces. It was only too easy to ruffle their feathers: a derailed train here, a bomb there. Her favorite was allowing them to believe they were close to her capture. The idea gave her a laugh, and she was tempted to do it again. She almost missed the signs that the fun little light show she’d put on was coming to an end; it was definitely time to go. She gathered her supplies meticulously, in no real rush; they hadn’t caught her once. She turned to go with a smile and a hum, stopping dead at the sight of an arrow in her face.

“Not this time.” A team member, one they called Barton, glared at her with murderous intent in his gaze. He was the only one who seemed to be paying attention. Her grin increased, and it seemed to make him even angrier.

“Go on. You can do it.” She let her eyes dance to the arrow he had aimed at her, before meeting his gaze again. She could see the flash of hesitation in his gaze, the slight shake in his draw arm. “We both know you can.” She took a step towards him, but he still didn’t released. Briefly, she wondered how far she could go with this agent. 

“Don’t move.” The arrow lowered from her face now, the aim settling on her heart. She gave a low laugh.

“You know, a man’s aim says a lot about him. Want to know what yours says?” She advanced another step, toying with him. His jaw clenched as she approached.

“No.”

“You’re a romantic. And a gentleman.” She continued anyway, studying him closely. He seemed genuinely surprised by her analysis. “Willing to kill any number of henchmen, not once ever missing your target. But now, you’re hesitating. You’re scared.”

“Enough!” The word was bit out and she noticed the presence behind her too late. An iron grasp locked around her wrists, dragging them roughly behind her back. There was a faint twinge in her shoulder, but she ignored it with a laugh.

“Oh, how very clever of you! Bravo, Agent Barton. Your wife would be proud.” It was a stretch, given what they did for a living, but it had the desired effect. Throwing his bow down, the archer came towards her with a knife drawn, clearly intent on finishing her off. A suit of armor seemed to fall from the sky, and she watched with interest as Stark held his friend back. A shame; it would have been interesting to fight Barton off with just her feet. Already she was being dragged away towards a jet, and she wondered if they would really be stupid enough to take her to their headquarters. Judging by the look on the pilot’s face, the answer was yes.


	2. Chapter Two

She had been sitting in the too-bright interrogation room alone for far too long. She’d come up with five completely individual ways to escape by the time the first agent entered. A single glance told her this wasn’t anyone of import. It only took minutes for her to break the agent down. One by one, small time agents and interrogators were led to her room, and one by one she broke them. About halfway through, she’d begun to pace, growing bored with the game as she tried to come up with a sixth form of escape. When a man with an eye patch entered, her interest was piqued. Trailing behind him was the Captain, who looked less than happy to have her around.

“Have a seat.” His voice left no room for argument, and she felt compelled to do as he said. Both men sat across from her, two manila folders placed between them. She knew one had to be hers; even if it was filled with blank paper, it was the oldest trick in the book. What ad caught her attention was the second folder. “Miss Lynx, thank you for joining us.” She arched a brow as she brought her gaze back up to his good eye, surprised to see amusement there.

“I didn’t realize it was a choice.” She nodded towards the Captain. “Your boy toy there didn’t exactly ask.” The Captain stiffened but stayed quiet, glaring at her like she’d killed his dog. Lynx actually had to think about that before concluding that he hadn’t had a dog, that she knew about.

“It wasn’t.” The first folder was set aside, and she made the assumption that it was hers. Her interest spiked even higher when the second was pushed towards her. She trapped it under one hand, hesitating before opening it. On the first page was a picture of a pale man with dark hair, his grin so familiar. “As much as we hate to admit it, we need your help.” The grin on her face was instantaneous; Lynx looked up to see an annoyed look on both their faces. 

“My, my, he must be some guy for you to ask for help.” Leaning back in her chair, she pushed a lock of dark hair back behind her ear before flicking through the file. It was detailed, more than she would have thought. “Why do you need me? Clearly, you already have an expert on this guy.” She frowned as she continued, working through it herself. “Hm. Let’s see. You don’t need me for looks, because you have the ginger for that. Captain Spangles here has the strength.” She heard him move, and assumed the only reason she wasn’t being ‘interrogated’ was the man she took to be the boss. 

“The two of you are a similar brand of crazy.” She arched a brow at the man’s choice of words but let it go, putting the file down and sliding it back towards him. Both men were studying her now, and she gave them a too-bright smile.

“Sounds like a dream. Why exactly should I help you stop him?” If possible, the Captain’s scowl deepened. The boss man stayed calm, however, and sat back in a relaxed position.

“He fully intends to blow our planet out of the sky. I’m assuming that puts a damper on your little destruction spree.” Lynx hated to admit it, but he was right. She didn’t want the entire world destroyed; she just wanted to cause a little chaos, some excitement. He seemed to realize he had her, and she was quick to turn the tables.

“What’s in it for me?” The only outward sign he was caught off guard was the stiffening of his posture. The Captain spoke before he could come up with an offer.

“How about your freedom?” The words were strained, forced, and it was obvious he was uncomfortable with the situation. She pretended to think over it, though in her mind she’d already agreed. Freedom was certainly a wonderful incentive. After a few moments, she nodded.

“Deal. But we’ll have to do things my way.”


End file.
